1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to weather sealing elements for windows and doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art weather stripping has been in a roll form of a metal strip. With the development of hard plastic weather stripping material, it has become a common practice to copy the metal weather stripping as to form. For the most part, a leaf type of stripping is used as it has a low coefficient of friction and it nicely accommodates sliding surfaces. However, even this material tends to take a set and does not retain its original resilience and sealing effectiveness.
It is desirable to have integral compression means in connection with the hard plastic strip material such as by means of dual durometer extrusion to cause the strip material to maintain its original sealing effectiveness.